The unnamed Jurnal
About two days ago, I remembered my friend told me about a green little journal he found in his apartment while away in Europe. He said it was hidden quite well in a crack behind the bathroom sink. He wouldn’t have been able to find it hadn’t he dropped his toothbrush near it. As he opened it, he told me that various pages had been torn out. There were only a few pages intact and about 5 pages that actually had writing in it. He also found a crumpled up piece of paper that matched the pages in the journal. The following is the writing that was found in the journal. LOG #14 The Aforementioned Journal It's 3 at night and I'm still not able to fall asleep. I guess I'll do what I always do on these sleepless nights. I grabbed my coat and headed outside. It was pretty dark and the air sent a chill down my spine. Nevertheless, I walked along the sidewalk and looked around the soundless city. The city was big yet quiet. One could go mad from the lack of sound. However, everyone who has lived here all their lives are used to it. Even me. I came here about 2 months ago from the U.S. It wasn't what I was expecting but it'll do. The quietness help on nights like these. I usually just walked around finding new alleyways and restaurants. I even found some cool clothing and discount stores. Tonight was different though. I decided to walk through a different neighborhood from my own. It was a couple blocks away but it felt like a few miles. The neighborhood was quaint yet it felt as if something watched your every move. As I walked past the street lights and apartment buildings, something caught my eye. A girl. About my age. She was just standing there. Right where the bus stop is. She had long black flowing hair. It seemed like outer space itself. Never ending and infinite. She wore glasses that covered her eyes. I couldn't quite make out what color they were. She wore a red skirt and a black blouse. If one could hear my thoughts they'd see me as some sort of predator. I glanced at her as I walked past. She looked at me for about a second before looking back at the street. I looked down at my feet. I've always longed to meet someone new. In the past two months, I've only met the landlord of the apartment I was staying in. My neighbors kept to themselves and ignored my presence. My colleagues at work do the same as well and only speak to remind me of an upcoming event. As I kept walking, I noticed my back pocket felt light. I patted the pocket and panicked. My wallet was gone. I walked back to look for it. I've walked for so long it could be anywhere. I was fiddling through a bush before I heard that soft voice. "Excuse me...," the voice was low yet vibrant. It was as though a ghost had manifested and made its presence known. I turned around and saw the girl. She was holding my wallet out and hid her face. "Th-thank you...," I answered hesitantly. I was simply shocked that she brought it back. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have seen my wallet again. As I took the wallet from her hands, she quickly made her way back to her position. I stood there for a second in awe. I was never the obsessive type. I was just so awed by how fast it had all happened. I wanted to walk up to her and say hello, but by the time I regained my senses she was gone. The bus came like the grim reaper had come to take her back to heaven. I walked back home. Sadly to say, I had forgotten the event after but a day. I read many books and my memories tend to get scattered through the different stories and fiction. After forgetting the event, I had gone back into the neighborhood. As soon as I stepped foot on the fertile ground, I instantly remembered. I felt a little embarrassed over how much of a fuss I made over it when it happened only to forget it in but a day. I walked the usual route at the usual time. The dead hour as some call it. They say spirits are more active around this time but I don't believe it. I simply cannot see what separates this hour from any other hour. The moon shined as always and no different than other nights. That's when I heard the voices. It was the girl and... Another man. The girl sounded as if she were in distress and the man sounded as sly and perversely as any other hound of a man. I saw them. She was trying to shoo him away but he kept getting closer. My heart raced. I could feel confrontation arising at any moment. Adrenaline pumping through my veins by the very glands that secretes it. Time felt as if it had stopped. This was a dire choice. I could both walk by and act as if I had never seen anything or I can stand up for that poor girl and threaten that drooling hound. The adrenaline guided my choice. "Hey buddy, aren't you a little old to be messing with 20 year old women?" I said taking a menacing stance. The man looked up at me and his eyes widened. He was probably in his 40s and I could tell he was overweight. "I suggest you head home before I have to do anything I regret," I said in a very confident voice. Inside I was trembling as much as the girl was. The man ran away as his fat flopped as if he had pounds of gelatin under his shirt. I turned to the girl. She was trembling as she looked at me. She may have been thinking 'who is this man and why did he save me?' "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I startled you," I said in my normal voice. She sat down and calmed herself. "Th-thank you... I don't know what he would've done if you hadn't come along," she was very quiet but I could make out the sentence. "Heh, well it wouldn't be very fair if I didn't help you," I chuckled a little but understood the severity of the situation. She looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. It was the kind of smile that one would give after such a situation. She was shy, I could tell. Very timid as well. "Um... Do you want me to wait here with you? I could keep you safe from whatever hounds lurk around here...," I asked nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Only if you want. I'm use to staying here by myself," her voice was getting more volume; however, she was still quiet. I sat down next to her and I suddenly felt an awkward moment coming around. It was the kind of moment when no one says anything and the whole arrangement seems to be for nothing. It has to be me to break the ice. "My name is Alton by the way...," I said killing the silence. "Oh, my name is Calypso...," she was hesitant to answer. "That's a very peculiar name for a girl like you... Not that I'm not saying it’s bad! It's a very nice name!" I stammered as I tried to correct myself. She giggled. A giggle that could only come from the girl who had the softest voice. "No need to be nervous, Mr. Alton. I don't bite," she said very out if character. "Are you not nervous anymore?" I asked feeling relieved. I felt as if I were Atlas himself and that I had finally tricked someone to hold the world up for me. "I admit I was. But you seem normal enough. Plus you're much more polite than any other man I've met," she smiled as she looked into my eyes. I couldn't look into her unfortunately. I stared for a while. "Is something wrong?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the right. "Oh... Um... I was just wondering.... What color are your eyes?" I asked curiously. Of course curiosity killed the cat; however, the not knowing may kill me before that ever happens. She smiled again. I... I love that smile. "You may only see my eyes once we have better acquainted ourselves," she told me in her normal volume voice. Softer than a melody played at the highest caliber. "And how long may that be?" I smiled showing how curious I was. "Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Alton," she stood up and stretched. How ironic. "Are you saying you may slay me?" I asked snidely. We were beginning to connect now. However, the ties were still thin. "Hm, I might as well, however, I'm too interested by you," she sat back down and looked at me intently. "A worthy adversary? Or rather the man you've been looking for?" I laid back in my pride. I felt like I was really connecting her. We were two beams of light entwining and tangling yet never ending. "How bold, Mr. Alton. You haven't even bought me dinner yet," she giggled again. Oh that giggle of hers. "Will you give me the chance? Or will you cast me out as if I were an old dog who has run out of its will to play," I smiled as I relaxed in the seat. My heart was racing at every word of every sentence of every paragraph we said. She looked at me. I looked back at her. Ah, so that's her answer. I stood up suddenly. "Ms. Calypso will you do me the honor of taking you to a restaurant?" I bowed elegantly as if I were King James himself courting a fair maiden. "Of course Mr. Alton. However, you shall pay," she giggled more, however, I have gotten used to hearing it. I laughed and looked at her. She looked at me back. I had just met her but I feel as if I have known her my whole life. If only I could see those eyes of hers. Her bus arrived. We said our goodbyes and then she was gone. However, the sly fox left me a present. Without me knowing I saw that she had put a piece of paper in my coat. Her phone number. I couldn't sleep at all that night. Not because of my insomnia but because of the adrenaline pumping through my veins. LOG #20 Her eyes…. After reading the writing, my friend then uncrumpled the piece of paper. What he found next was indescribable. I think he burned the journal, but I could be wrong. My friend has never returned to Europe and rather enjoys Hawaii.